


THE LEGEND.

by taeilsd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Boy Suh Youngho | Johnny, College, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Party, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsd/pseuds/taeilsd
Summary: Everyone talks about him. Literally. He is at every party you go to and he always has a great time. No, an amazing time. This dude is a legend. You hear about all of the crazy things this guy does; swimming in the river in the middle of winter? It was bet; his 24h keg challenge? Did it without giving it a second thought; and the senior girl he slept with when he was only a freshman? I told you, a legend. He is the guy every girl wants to take to formal, but no one actually has the guts to ask.But that was your challenge. You had to play the player. You had to make him fall for you to prove your sorority house that you could achieve everything, and break him into million pieces.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	THE LEGEND.

Sitting down on the couch with five other girls by your side, you felt your palms sweaty and your heart racing in your chest. Looking left and right, all of you were sitting in the living room of the sorority house you wanted to get in. After five different rounds, and other forty-five girls being eliminated from the recruitment, you were all finally on the last one.  
As nervous as you felt, you also felt excited to be there at the moment. Being a freshman in a college thousands miles away from your hometown felt lonely, that’s why you decided to take the risk and join a sorority house. You’ve been the party animal or the social butterfly, so leaving the comfort zone of your home and friends was a big step into your life. Just like joining the Greek life on campus.  
Sitting in front of you were another three girls, all dressed nicely, hair and make-up done like they were ready to hop on the runaway on any given minute.  
In the middle was the girl who introduced herself to everyone as The President, Soo Jin. Yes, you rolled your eyes internally when you first heard it, but then you understood why. Besides the point of actually doing the duties as the president of the chapter, she had the alpha gene in her. The way she talked, the way she kept herself serious and stern, and the way she was always rushing from one place to another trying to do everything on her to-do list made it obvious to everyone.  
On her right side was seated a girl everyone referred to as The Legacy, Moon. You had to actually ask why they had given her that nickname, but after hearing how her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother were also part of the sorority, you understood why. Her hype of being involved into the house’s values, always making sure everyone knew about them and how she was always eager to help her sisters made her just lovable.  
And, on her left side was seated, who you were already calling your Big Sister, Julie. You remember being on the first round of the recruitment when you two started talking. The fact that you didn’t know that she was a sister and the nervousness you felt, made you spill out all the information about your sweaty hands and how you had never been out of your comfort zone, instantly earning her love and protection.  
“You girls have done really well these past few weeks and you should all feel honoured to be sitting here right now” the girl in the middle initiated her speech, giving all of you a glimpse of her perfect white teeth. “But now, when there is five of you left, it’s time for the biggest challenge” she spoke as she nodded, looking at the face of every girl in the room.  
You felt goose bumps when you heard her voice but you told yourself that it shouldn’t be that bad. The past events you attended to because of the recruitment were all about social skills and recognition, why would this be any different?  
“Our sisters are known to be chick, kind with great social skills and full of charisma, and all of you have shown us that you have it in you but you also have to show us you can achieve everything you propose yourself to” she kept on talking and you nodded your head at her words. “So, the final challenge you will be given is to seduce a certain boy we will tell you to” she finished with a big smile.  
You all looked at each other with a worried look on your face. You could fake your social butterfly self but seducing a boy? This would be a problem. How could you describe it? You didn’t have your first kiss until you were seventeen and you lost your virginity to the same boy, who happened to dump you after the lame sex he gave you for the first time. So let’s say that being awkward around men was your speciality.  
Soojin stood up turning on a projector that was ready with six different pictures on. You tried to hold your laugh because of the situation, was she really going to make this into a presentation? You thought. Looking at Julie, she caught your eyes and winked back at you, biting back her own smile.  
Soojin started to assign a specific boy to each of the girls that were sitting with you, leaving you for the last. “And, Y/N, for you we have a special one” she said with a smirk on her face. Everyone turned their full attention to her and you furrowed your eyebrows at her statement. Trying to force a smile on your face you finally spoke for the first time that evening. “Wh- why’s that?”  
“Because, we really have faith in you” she smiled but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “We truly hope you achieve it, that’s why we assigned you Johnny” she said. The two girls seated in front of you gasped at her words and looked at her with wide eyes. “Um… Soojin, don’t you think that’s a bit…” Moon spoke trying to keep her composure and her smile on her face, obviously struggling to do so.  
Julie stood up and went to her side, taking her by her elbow and separating her from the group. Hisses were heard and your head was running wild with all of the possibilities of what was happening. “No, Julie, I truly believe Y/N will do fine” she said loudly so you could hear.  
Julie returned to her seat and gave you a sympathetic smile, which only worried you more. “But who’s—who’s Johnny? Why is there such a fuss about him?” you asked, masking your nervousness with a laugh. She looked back at the photo of the boy that was displayed on the screen, and that’s when you focused your attention on him for the first time.  
His had dark hair, honey like skin and a side smirk on his face. You could tell from miles away he was the typical player that your friends always warned you to stay away from. “Johnny is a legend around here” she began to speak again, you could see from her gaze and tone that she wasn’t a big fan of his. “Everyone knows him and everyone wants to befriend him, besides taking him back home after the party, if you know what I mean…” she trailed off turning her attention back at you.  
“But your challenge, sweetie, is to actually make him give you all of his attention” she stated. “I know this will probably take you more time than what your sisters are told to do, that’s why you’re given the privilege of knowing that you’re already part of the sorority and if you don’t achieve this in the next two months, you will be…” she bit her lips picking her words. “Let’s say you will have to abandon the house” she finally said, smiling big.  
Feeling a tight knot on your chest you unconsciously kept your breath in until she moved her eyes from you onto the other girls in the room. “So, yeah. I will all see you next month girls, and Y/N, you can feel free to move in when you’re ready” she addressed to you again. You looked back at Julie and she bit her lip caught deep in her thoughts.  
When all the girls were already standing up and saying their goodbye’s, she approached you smiling. “Y/N, do you need any help with your stuff?” she asked, ready to help you with everything. You looked around you and saw that the girls were already leaving and Soojin and Moon were walking them out, leaving the room with them. “Can you tell me first what’s happening? Who’s this Johnny?” you asked in a hushed tone.  
She clenched her jaw and looked around the room. Taking your hands she led you to the big kitchen at the other side of the hallway, closing the doors behind her. “I shouldn’t be talking this with you because gossiping around is strictly forbidden in this house, even more when the subject is Soojin’s ex” she said with a concerned voce.  
You gasped at her affirmation and covered your mouth with your hand. “I thought that… you told me that another sister’s ex was forbidden?” you asked keeping your voice low. She nodded with wide eyes and sat you down on one of the stools. “I know what I said, that’s why we were all surprised when she said his name” she spoke still turning her head around to look at the door.  
“So, does that mean that I’ll be breaking the rules or…?” you asked again. Hundreds of questions were running in your mind and you were unable to hush them. “What?! No. You’re mission here is to gain all of his attention, but that doesn’t involve you… having feelings for him” she answered.  
“I have to… play him?” you spoke your mind before the words could pass the filter. “I mean… I have to…” wrinkles could be seen in your forehead as you tried to formulate a coherent sentence. “Look at me Y/N” she said taking your hands “the only girl he has shown proper affection to is to Soojin and he was the one who broke things off between them, so I guess this is some kind of personal vendetta” she explained.  
“But why me? I mean… that’s something personal between them I shouldn’t be involved in—“ you were stuttering now. “I know, but… that’s what she has decided, so you have to do it if you want to stay here” she shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
“See, the thing with Johnny is that it’s really easy if you want to just hook up with him but… your job it’s a bit more difficult so… you have to do something special to catch his attention” she spoke again but your mind couldn’t process properly all of the information. “Just stay calm, I’m sure you will do fine” she tried to smile back again but it came out way too forced.  
The door opened with the laugh of the other girls who were with you just minutes ago in the living room. Moon smiled brightly and sat next to you. “Good luck, Y/N” she said with all honesty. You just nodded at her and turned to look at Soojin that was now in front of the three of you, on the other side of the isle.  
“We are invited to the party the NCT house is throwing tomorrow and since you’re an official sister until the deadline of your challenge, will you come with us?” she asked you. You hated the fact that she was being this nice with you when she was basically throwing you at the wolves by assigning you her own ex-boyfriend.  
You looked back at Julie and she just nodded at you. “We will have fun” she reassured you. “Maybe you’ll get the chance of meeting mister legend” Soojin winked at you. You took a deep breath and placed the fakest smile you could achieve on your face. “Let’s see who my target is”.  
You never imagined that attending to your first college party would be a NCT frat party. An hour in and your cup has already been refilled for the third time by a cute boy you whose name was still a mystery for you.  
The music was so loud you felt overwhelmed just by it. The bass thumped at the same time as your heart beat as if they were one. Voices were barely heard over the sound but laughter rang in your ears coming from everywhere form the house. You’ve never been a heavy drinker, that’s why after two cups of, you were not really sure what you were drinking, and you felt your head dizzy.  
The boy who had handed you the third cup had found you again and now was leaning on the wall that was behind you, trying to tie a conversation with you. Giggling over whatever he was saying you felt a hand yanking you from his side. “I’m sorry, I need my sister” Julie waved him off.  
“Hey! I was talking with him” you whined at her. “I know sweetie, but I have good news for you” she smirked as she was still walking, tightly grasping your wrist. She stopped before a crowd that was gathered around a big table in the middle of the spacious kitchen.  
Two boys got there and stood up, looking at everyone from there. You narrowed your eyes trying to recognize them. The fact that it was dark and the only source of light were neon pink lights placed on the bottom of the room made it hard to see their faces. “Who’s up for body shots?!” one of the shouted making the whole crowd roar. “Yuta don’t be a coward!” someone from the crowd shouted and one of the boys smirked down at them.  
His hair was tied in a low ponytail and you could see his perfect white teeth when he slipped a small charming smile on his face. Throwing his hands up, he looked around the room. “Who’s coming to daddy?!” he asked and most of the girls in the room raised their hands up. The tall boy that was standing with him also laughed and looked around for a girl.  
“Um… Julie, what is a—what is a body shot?” you asked stuttering as the boy named Yuta finally picked a girl from the crowd. Yuta and the other boy, who you still didn’t know who was, stepped off form the table and the girl laid on it. Your eyes widened when you saw her taking off her top and throwing it somewhere on the floor.  
You covered your mouth with your hand and kept looking at the scene in front of you. He gave her a lime and she held it with her mouth. Then, the other boy started to pour carefully the Tequila over her body, from the lowest part of her stomach going north and reaching the middle of her breasts, making a mess. Yuta, who was already placed between her legs, hovering her, started to lick the parts of her body following the trace of the alcohol.  
The atmosphere in the room made it hard for you to breathe, and the sight in front of you made your cheeks hot and your heart race. He kept licking and when he reached the middle of her breasts he made a stop there, looking up at her just to give her a smirk and place a soft kiss on her right breast. She squirmed under his touch and the crowd hyped him up.  
After that he reached her mouth and took the lime from her with his own, just to throw it to the side and place his lips on hers with force, as one of his hands reached to her throat, keeping her still.  
You tried to process what was going on. The only thing you knew is that, you felt aroused by what you have seen. He stopped kissing her and got up from the table, sending her a final wink before she made her way back to the crowd. You didn’t know if it was the loud music or the alcohol in your system, but your skin felt hot and you felt as if the air didn’t quite reach to fill your lungs properly.  
You looked around the room and finished the liquid in your own cup, looking for an excuse to leave the room. “Who’s next?” someone shouted over the heads of people around and the boy from before stood on the table once again. “It’s my turn” he raised his hands and everyone clapped at him.  
Looking up at him, you focused your attention on his features just to realize that he was Johnny. He was your “target”. Widening your eyes you turned around to leave but Julie stopped you taking your arm and turning you around. “Johnny!” she shouted over the crowd, raising her hand.  
People moved around to let her go to the front where he was, with you behind her. “Oh, Julie, I didn’t think you’d volunteer but you know I don’t like turning down good offers” he smirked at her. She rolled his eyes at him and looked back at you. “I know you would love it to be me, but actually…” she looked at you and your eyes widened at her again, shaking your head no.  
Johnny turned his attention and gaze to you and a small smile appeared on his face once again, as his eyes travelled up and down your body. He raised his eyebrows and he finally met your eyes and your mouth went dry. “She is brand new Johnny” Julie nodded your way “Y/N didn’t even know what a body shot was before seeing what Yuta did to that poor girl” she finished.  
People around started to shout again. You felt your heart still racing in your chest by the scene you had witnessed just minutes ago. He looked back at you and nodded his head to the table, while he moved making you space to lay there. Turning your head back at Julie, she winked an eye at you “it’s your chance baby”.  
You sat on the table and slowly took the hem of your shirt, nervous to be left just by your bra with everyone looking at you. Johnny came back to stand in front of you, parting your legs at each side of his hips. “You need help?” he asked smirking. He knew he made you nervous, you thought, and he loved every minute of it.  
You shook your head no at him but he was already taking your shirt off of you. “If you want me to stop, just say it” he said in a low voice, nearing your ear. His breathe tickled you there and your core clenched at that. Laying down you saw how Yuta placed the lime on your mouth from above you and his eyes were as dark as Johnny’s, looking down at your body and then smirking back at him.  
He was already sitting between your legs, his hands carefully placed on your knees. He looked around the crowd and raised his hands “it’s her first time everyone, support her a bit!” he shouted making everyone clap and hype you up.  
Yuta started to pour the liquid on the lower part of your abdomen, making his way up. Johnny kept his eyes on yours as he was lowering his head, his tongue tickling your skin. You felt hot, messy and definitely aroused just by being licked by him.  
The tingling you felt around all of your body was too much for you. He took his time licking his way up, finally reaching the middle of your breasts, and lingering there way longer. His eyes never left yours and that made you even more nervous. He made his way up, kissing up our throat even when there wasn’t any alcohol there, reaching your jaw and taking the lime from your mouth. Then he threw it to the side and looked down at you with questioning eyes for a second, your breath hitched at the back of your throat and then you felt his lips on yours.  
You tried to blame it on the alcohol. You couldn’t be doing this. You have never been like this. But you liked it. You liked the feeling of his touch on your skin, his lips moving on yours and the trace of saliva his mouth had left on your body.  
When he parted you were thrown back to reality, hearing everyone cheer around you. The music filled your ears once again and you stood up from the table, feeling Johnny’s eyes on you constantly. You tried to avoid his eyes as you looked around for your shirt. “Jaehyun come here!” you heard Yuta shout again and suddenly all of the attention was placed on another boy who reached the table.  
Still looking for your shirt you felt two hands on your shoulders. Turning around abruptly you were met with Johnny’s eyes. He took you by your upper arm and led you out of the way, leaving the gathered crowd behind. “What—where are you…?” you spoke but he didn’t hear you over the loud music that was playing on the speakers that were strategically placed around the whole house.  
Your heart started to beat hard against your chest when you saw he was making his way up to the second floor. Your sisters had told you that you couldn’t go there alone, it was only allowed if you were accompanied by a boy from the house. And, you were now being led by one of them. Taking a deep breath you tried to keep your composure. Keep it together, Y/N.  
He opened one of the doors and you stood on the door’s threshold, crossing your arms over your chest, suddenly feeling exposed. He opened one of the drawers, and took out a shirt, tossing it at you. You held it and looked at him confused. “I thought you couldn’t find yours” he shrugged, sitting down on his bed and taking out a grinder from his back pocket.  
You nodded at him and quickly put it on you. It was way too big for you, the shirt reaching your mid-thighs. “Thank you” you shyly said back, not sure if you had to leave now or stay with him. You bit your lip. If he made you this nervous, how the hell were you going to achieve your task? “You smoke?” he asked you raising up the joint he had rolled rapidly. You widened your eyes and shook your head. “You can come in, I don’t bite” he said back and laughed as he laid down on his bed, his legs hanging.  
You closed the door behind you. Walking towards him, you felt your head dizzy while the smoke of the joint that was leaving his lungs filled the room. He focused his gaze at you, looking up with a smirk. “You’re new right?” he asked, leaning on his elbows now. You nodded your head and suddenly felt the urge to leave the room when you felt aroused again. Looking down at him, his legs spread and inviting for you to sit on his lap was too much for you to handle.  
His smirk never left his face while he kept smoking. “You seem too innocent to be in that sorority house” he said referring to your chapter. “What makes you think that?” you asked back at him furrowing your brows. He scoffed at the question and leaned on his side, leaving the join on the desk. “What makes me think that?” he asked back. “Well, just by the panicked look you had on your face when I took the shot from your body, or maybe your heart racing on your chest—“ he spoke, sitting properly.  
His head was at the level of your stomach and he looked up at you. “You can’t even look at me” he laughed “Did you enjoy it?” he asked again. You took a deep breath and looked down at him for a second. “Yeah- it was nice” you quickly muttered under your breathe. “Only nice?” he asked again, taking your hand in his and slowly pulling you towards him.  
You were between his legs, his head way too close to your body and your hand in his as he mindlessly played with your fingers. “It was an experience…” you muttered embarrassed. His hands crept behind your thighs, slowly moving from your knees to your ass but without touching there. “An experience?” he asked and a soft laugh left his mouth.  
Johnny moved his hands again and slowly made you sit on his lap. By now you weren’t thinking properly and your body moved by inertia. “Relax Y/N…” he whispered in your ear, leaving soft kisses your skin behind your ear, slowly nibbling at it. All of your body shuddered at that simple action and you could already feel yourself getting wet by that.  
His hands moved to your ass pulling you closer to his body. You totally felt the friction that simple move made in your centre and let out a soft moan, not being able to stop it from falling from your lips. He moved your hips agonizingly slow against his as he kept his lips on your neck, alternating soft kisses with deep ones that will probably leave a mark.  
“You like that?” he whispered against your skin, still moving you on top of him. Your hands were grasping his shoulders, embracing his figure and keeping him as close to your body as possible. You nodded at his question, unable to make out a coherent sentence. “You can’t even talk and we’re just dry humping…” he muttered under his breathe, shaming you for being so sensitive under his touch, “…I can only imagine how wet you’re right now”.  
The friction was becoming too much for you and you grasped even harder at his shoulders, probably leaving marks on his skin because of your nails. “Johnny—“ you tried to talk but only moans fell out after whispering his name. “What is it angel?” he whispered at you, looking confidently from under you. “You want to cum? Let yourself go, angel” he whispered, his lips back on your throat. “Cum for me” you heard his hoarse voice. With your eyes closed tightly you felt your climax come over you, consuming you, and he didn’t even touch you.  
Imagining what he could do to you without any clothes in between frightened you. You relaxed on his arms, your heart still erratic. “I told you…” he kept his voice low while he moved to see your face. Your eyelids fluttered open, your cheeks were tinted pink and lower lip swollen because you bit it trying to stop yourself from crying out his name, “…too innocent for that sorority” he said again, brushing the strands of hair that had fallen on your face.  
You didn’t know where to place your eyes, as they travelled from his eyes to his lips, down to his neck and then where both of your bodies touched. Suddenly, realizing what you’ve done, with a total stranger at that, made you jump out of his lap. Embarrassment made a tight knot on your chest and you felt the urge to run away from him.  
“I’m sorry I have to- I have to go back” you pointed at the door behind you, where the muffled sound of the loud music could be heard. He leaned back on his elbows and looked at you with a side smile. That’s when you focused your eyes on the bulge between his legs, at which your eyes widened. He followed your gaze to his pants and looked back at you. “Don’t worry ‘bout this, you can make it up for me another time” his silky voice filled the room once again, his eyes never leaving yours.  
Your heart was racing once again and your mouth watered at the idea. But you knew you had to get out of there as soon as possible. Closing the door behind you, you went back downstairs, messy hair and Johnny’s shirt on. “Oh, our little princess reappeared!” you heard someone yell behind you. Soojin was sitting on some boy’s lap and you smiled awkwardly at her.  
“Isn’t that…?” she pointed at the shirt you were wearing. You looked down, totally forgetting about it. “Oh, this –“ you tried to come with a lie but you were left with your mouth open. “You’re fast” she nodded at you and clapped. You felt awkward standing in front of her with her ex-boyfriend’s shirt on. “Do you know where Julie is?” you asked, looking around the room filled with people.  
She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the boy she was sitting on. Feeling ignored as you were, you left them and looked around the house for Julie, not really wanting to go back home alone. Just as you were taking out your phone to text her you bumped on someone’s back, your phone falling to the floor.  
The dim lights made it difficult to find your phone on the floor, the person who you bumped into finding it first. “Here” a deep voice said to you. Looking up you saw Yuta’s face in front of you. Your mind reminisced the images of him on top of that girl, licking her body and kissing her fiercely.  
“Thank you” you smiled back at him taking it from his hands. “You had fun up there?” he smirked at you pointing at the stairway that led upstairs, where Johnny was probably taking care of the problem you have caused him. “Um… I don’t know wha—“  
“Oh, don’t play stupid with me, I see you’re wearing Johnny’s shirt, either he stained it or he ripped the shit out of it” he joked, showing you his big smile.  
You rubbed the back of your neck thinking of how to escape the situation. “Uh, Yuta, right? Have you seen Julie around?” you asked him. He smirked and nodded. You stood there, a questioning look on your face as you waited for the actual response. “She’s upstairs” he said taking a sip from his cup. You groaned at the statement rolling your head back.  
“Bro, will you bring me a beer please?” you heard Johnny’s voice from behind you, making you freeze on your spot. Yuta smirked at you and winked before turning around to leave. You bit your lip, waiting for Johnny to move from behind you. “You know, I can still see you even if you don’t move” he spoke near your ear, making you jump at the sudden closeness of his body to yours again.  
You slowly turned around to look at him. “You’re back” you smiled awkwardly and he nodded at you. “Fast, right? That’s what happens when a sweet girl cums on top of me” he spoke as if the sweet girl wasn’t you. “Look Johnny—“ you tried to talk with him again, just to be interrupted by Yuta “Yo Johnny! Haechan said beer roulette!” he excitedly yelled at which Johnny widened his eyes.  
He looked back at you smiled “Sorry, my duties are calling” he said simply moving past you to go where everyone was again gathering around another boy.  
That was the last time you saw Johnny. 

A week later, when classes had already started, you still didn’t know what in the hell to do with your challenge. You saw him, of course you saw him. And you heard about him. Everywhere.  
“Johnny? I heard he went swimming in the river on winter” one of your classmates had once told you when you two saw him on campus. “Well I’ve heard he slept with a senior on his freshman year, and he’s been the first NCT frat boy to achieve that” another girl had told you. All kind of stories could be heard about Johnny and his achievements. He really was a legend.  
“Hi babygirl” Julie entered your room, laying down on the bed next to you, where you were trying to get some work done. “Hi” you answered without taking your eyes off of the book that was sitting on top of your crossed legs. “What are you doing?” she asked, the tone of her voice bored while she looked straight at the ceiling above her. You sighed and closed the book, knowing very well that she would drag you somewhere.  
“What do you plan on doing?” you answered making her laugh. “You already know me so well Y/N” she sat up, crossing her legs like you. “How is everything going with Johnny?” she asked curious, a side smile flashing on her face. You scoffed at her question and looked away. “There’s nothing going on with him” you answered honestly.  
“What do you mean there’s nothing going on?” she groaned. “Didn’t you two hook up at the party?” her annoyed voice made you flinch. “We didn’t actually—we just…” you were struggling to get your words out. “You didn’t fuck him?” she shouted, standing up from the bed. With your hands on your head while you also stood up in front of her, you tried to hush her. “Could you please keep your voice low?”  
“Look, we messed around but we didn’t actually…” you nodded your head trying to get her to understand you. “But why?” she whined taking your face in her hands. “You stupid girl, it was your chance!”  
“I felt intimidated by him, okay! I’ve never felt bold enough to hook up with guys who I don’t know” you confessed to her. Her face softened at your words and she took your hands in hers. “Don’t worry Y/N. If you don’t feel comfortable doing those things you shouldn’t pressure yourself” she spoke reassuring you.  
“But, you still have to do something with Johnny, we need a plan” her face suddenly turned serious. “Will you help me? I’m hopeless with boys” you pleaded with your eyes, at which she smiled kindly. “Of course I will help, I want you stay in this house. You’re my sister now”.  
“What should I do?” you asked her, both sitting back down on your bed. “Do you have his number?” she questioned you but your face gave her the very obvious negative answer. “After we’re done with this Johnny shit I’m teaching you how to properly flirt with boys” she seriously stated. Taking her phone from her back pocket she looked for his number on her contact list.  
“Here, save it” she gave you her own phone. “What? You want me to text him out of nowhere?” your eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Y/N we have already lost a week, we got no time for you to slide in his Instagram dm’s. And I know as a matter of fact that he doesn’t check that ones, so yes, I want you to text him right now” she pushed her phone towards you once again.  
You sighed and gave up, noting down his number and saving it. “What should i—“ but she just groaned, not letting you finish your sentence. “Okay, okay!”  
17:39 Y/N  
You pressed send and she looked over your shoulder to check. “A smiley face?” her voice made you flinch. “Too risky?” you asked with your eyebrows furrowed. “Wha-?! No! You’re not letting him know what you’re going for!” she groaned again, laying down. “What am I going for?” you asked confused.  
The ring of a new text message got both of you out of your bickering and she quickly stood up, looking down at your screen.  
17:40 Johnny  
Ye ofc I remember u angel  
And yeah, it would be nice to have it back, even tho there’s other things u also owe me ;)  
“See? That’s how you go for it” she scolded you. “What’s the difference between a smiley face and a winky face?” you asked again, confusion written all over your face. She rolled her eyes and shook her head taking your phone from your hands, ready to text him back. “Hey—what!” you tried to take it back but she was quicker, standing up and writing the text.  
17:42 Y/N  
that’d be nice, im free on friday  
“What?! How do you know I’m free on Friday?” you asked, wide eyes looking down at your phone. “Well you’re not free anymore” she shrugged her shoulders laying back down on your bed. Your hands started to sweat thinking about seeing Johnny once again.  
You didn’t want to admit it to yourself but the short contact you had with him the first time, and the last, was too intense. Needless to say you’re not an experienced person, but that? That kept you awake at night, as if his fingers were still caressing your skin and his lips were still kissing your neck.  
“So, what’s like… the plan? Just to… you know?” you sat on your bed once again, worried. “Fuck him? No, that’d be too easy” she spoke her mind out loud. “We need to make him want more” she bit her lower lip, face serious, thinking of what you could do. “You have to lead him to think that you will do anything he wants and then, you leave” she said standing up, once again.  
“But how do I lead him to think that-?” you were interrupted again by the beeping sound of your phone.  
17:46 Johnny  
Firday hhmmm???  
“What does that mean? What is he humming at?” you asked incredulous, and Julie just laughed at you. “He’s making himself look interesting, boys do that all the time” she answered turning around and laying on her stomach. “They believe that if you think all the girls are all over them you’d be more into them”  
“But aren’t all the girls all over Johnny?” you asked making her stop looking at her nails and look back at you. “Well, technically not all the girls I know but…” she mover her head side to side thinking about the topic. 

17:48 Johnny  
You wanna come over on friday? We can chill here ;)  
“And there goes the winky face once again” you huffed leaving your phone on top of your books that were sprawled across your bed. Julie reached across for it and read the text, scoffing at his words. “This boy…” she whispered. “Okay so, that’s the plan, make him want more” she said.  
Her words had been lingering on your mind every day since she told you what you had to do. But you had no idea on what to do to make him want more. Just make out with him and go? Tell him something more specific?  
You felt anxious from the moment you woke up on Friday. The thought of being on the same room as him, once again, made your skin tingle. Why were you so nervous anyways? You tried to convince yourself that you would be okay. He was just another boy. A boy you had to make fall for you, the little voice said back to you.  
Looking down at your phone when you arrived back home after your classes, there were no text messages from him yet. You two haven’t talked since then and it made you uneasy to think that maybe he had forgotten about it.  
Throwing your phone to your bed you decided to not give it a second thought, and focus on more important things like your assignments. But, after ten minutes reading the same paragraph over and over again you realized that it would be impossible to concentrate on anything else. Taking back your phone you unlocked it to find no new messages.  
With a deep breathe you decided to text him first. What could go wrong? Maybe feeling embarrassed because he had forgotten about it? Feeling humiliated because he wasn’t thinking about you as much as you were thinking about him? Okay, stop!, the little voice yelled at you again.  
18:35  
Hey Johnny, still up for tonight?  
You looked at your text unsure, cringing at your own words, before hitting send. You threw the phone on your bed again, as if keeping it away will make you feel less insecure. Biting your nails, a horrible habit you’ve had since you were ten, you looked at yourself in the mirror. “Get it together Y/N, where is your confidence?” you asked yourself, eyebrows furrowed as it you were scolding yourself. After a second a pout appeared on your face, winkles on your forehead and shoulders slumped “I’m so stupid” you whispered to yourself.  
The beeping sound of your phone made you turn around surprised.  
Johnny 18:39  
Ye ofc, come over around 7:30, still gotta shower lol  
You read the text and looked back at yourself in the mirror. “I should shower too” you said. Answering him quickly, you hoped off your chair and rushed into the shower. Finishing and walking back into your room you jumped surprised when you saw Julie laying on your bed. “You’re going to be the death of me, appearing out of nowhere”  
“What? I thought you were already over at Johnny’s” she shrugged her shoulders. “What are going to wear?” she asked curious just as you were opening your wardrobe. “Jeans and a shirt?” you asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“And underneath that?” she kept pushing the question, standing up and looking at your underwear drawer. “Hey, that’s—“  
“Put this on” she held a white lacy thong on her index finger, the fabric swinging in front of your face. “What? No!” you said taking it out of her hands. “Y/N, look at me” she took you by your shoulders. “You have to make that boy go wild, don’t you understand? You have to be the one in charge” she shook your shoulders.  
You clenched your jaw and looked down at the underwear on your hand, then back at her. “I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t know how men’s brain work” she reassured you. Without saying a word you turned around and entered back the bathroom. 

Standing in front of the house, it seemed really different from a week ago when music was blasting on the inside and everything was dark, the only source of light available was the neon lights they had placed on the whole house. The door opened widely the second time you ringed, a shirtless tall boy cheeking you from head to toes. “Who are you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“I could ask the same thing?” you answered quickly, without taking your eyes off of his face, knowing it would be too dangerous to redirect them south. “It’s my house, I guess I should know first—“ he started to speak again just to be cut off by Johnny appearing behind him. “Jaehyun, she’s my guest” he smiled sweetly at you.  
You smiled awkwardly at Johnny when Jaehyun was moving aside to let you in. “A guest…” he laughed as he left you two at the entrance. Johnny rolled his eyes at his words and nodded at you to follow him back upstairs.  
You remembered his room but seeing it with daylight made it different. Different pictures of him and his friends were hanging on the walls, as well as different kind of alcohol bottles on the top shelfs. You could hear Frank Ocean’s music playing softly as he closed the door behind you, his bed wasn’t made and you could spot at least three hoodies laying messily around the room.  
“Thank you for this” you said extending your hand to give him back the shirt he lent you the week prior. He took it smirking. “It was no problem” he said leaving it on top of his desk, and turning around opening another drawer. “By the way, I found yours” he said giving it back to you. It was neatly folded and it smelled nice, it was a boy’s fragrance, but nice.  
“You washed it?” you asked laughing lightly. “Well, it wasn’t technically me, I asked Taeyong to wash it with his clothes” he shrugged sitting down on his bed, his legs spreading while he leaned back on his hands. “Who’s--? Well, thank you anyways” you said, your cheeks pink.  
He kept looking at you and you stood there awkwardly. “You know, I still can’t believe you’re here right now” he said, still smiling at you. You narrowed your eyes at him and moved to sit on the chair in front of his desk, facing him. “Why?”  
“Because, if Soojin finds out you’re here, she will definitely kick your ass out of that house” he explained, changing his position and leaning his forearms on his knees. “Why would she do that?” you decided to play dumb.  
He raised his eyebrows at your question. “Because of that stupid rule your house has about another sister’s ex” he rolled his eyes at it. “You’re Soojin’s ex?” you asked, trying to sound as surprised as possible. “You didn’t know?” he asked laughing, at which you just shook your head no.  
“Well, she made up that rule when I broke up with her” he explained. “That’s why I’m surprised you’re here” he smirked at you. “Well… she doesn’t need to know” your words slipped through your lips so softly Johnny thought he had imagined them. “Very bold of you to say that…” he whispered, taking the chair you were sitting on and pulling it closer to him.  
Feeling his face close to you as the first night, he kept talking. “You liked dry humping with me so much you’re about to break your sorority house’s rules again?” he asked, his eyes travelling from your eyes down to your lips. You felt your cheeks become hot once again when his breath hit your lips, staying there still, not touching you.  
“Answer me” he demanded this time. Remembering Julie’s words you knew you had to leave him wanting more but you weren’t sure you could stop yourself once he touches you. “What you made me feel the las time was… intense” you whispered, knowing very well he heard you. “Intense huh? I would love to see you under me, touching you properly and making you cum with my cock” he whispered back. “To fuck you so good you will forget about that lame dry humping we did last time”.  
The arousal you felt by now was taking over your whole body, the hairs on your back lifting as your skin tingled, your centre already wet just by his words. “Johnny… I don’t even know you” you whispered, trying to convince yourself that you were not someone who slept around with random boys. He smiled at you and kissed the corner of your mouth, your breath hitching at the back of your throat. “Do you want to get to know me?” he asked you.  
You wanted to say no. To run away from him, you knew by now he was dangerous for you. He made your body feel things you had never felt before and you couldn’t let yourself get too used to him. At the end, he was only a mission, right? You couldn’t stay too long around him if you wanted to stay in your sorority house.  
“Yes, I would like that” you said in a soft voice that only made him smirk even more. “You look so pure Y/N…” he took a strand of hair that had fallen on your face, retiring it behind your ear. “I would like to see if you’re as innocent as you make everyone believe” he whispered. He was nearing your face again, his lips almost touching yours. You closed your eyes and held your breath, waiting to feel him on your lips, but that touch never came.  
He moved himself back, smirking at how you needy you looked for him. “I want to hear you say it Y/N” he spoke again, and you heard his voice far, not close to your skin as before. Opening your eyes again, you saw him leaning on his elbows, legs spread and head leaning to the side. He was enjoying playing with you like this.  
“Say what?” you coughed trying to cover the fact that you were feeling aroused by his words. You also placed one leg over the other, trying to get some friction on your centre to just relieve some tension. “Say you want me to fuck you” he dared you with his eyes. You avoided his eyes, embarrassed by the situation.  
When you kept yourself quiet, he stood up from the bed. “Well, since you’re not saying it then I won’t be doing it” his words rushed through your mind, immediately making you grasp at the sleeve of his hoodie to stop him from moving.  
He was looking down at you and your cheeks were red. “Johnny, I want you to fuck me” you muttered under your breath. He smirked down at you and took your hand, making you stand up. “See? It wasn’t that difficult, was it?” he asked as he made you walk backwards, until the back of your knees hit his bed. You shook your head.  
With a light push he made you lay down on his bed, as he crawled on top of you, his legs at each side of your body, trapping you under his own. His mouth immediately landed on your neck, leaving wet kisses up and down. Your hands flew to his hair, grasping at it tightly. “Johnny…” your voice came out raspy.  
He took your hands and moved them on top of your head, keeping them still as he lock his lips with yours, his tongue slipping in our mouth. You felt passion drip through the kiss and you moved your legs together, trying to achieve some kind of relieve. He broke the kiss and looked down at you with his eyelids half closed “Such an impatient sweet girl” he said. You whined at his words, feeling your heart beat erratic in your chest.  
“Look at you, I just kissed you and you’re already a whimpering mess under me” he whispered, making you wait for his touch. “It’s just… you make me feel so good—I’ve never felt like this” words left your mouth without you processing them. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Are you virgin?” he asked, his voice turning serious in a second. You shook your head no closing your eyes, too mortified to even talk about this.  
“I’m not but… I’m not experienced with boys either” you whispered back at him, eyes still closed. “That’s why you’re so sensitive…” he let his mouth fall back on your neck, nibbling on your skin, leaving marks. “I can teach you so many things, show you how you deserve to be treated angel” his tone an octave lower, making all of your body shudder.  
Your hands were still trapped above your hand and you yearned to touch him. With his other free hand he caressed your body, pressing it first onto your throat. “Will you let me show it to you, angel?” he asked you and you could only nod your head yes. “I need to hear you say it” he whispered, kissing the corner of your mouth again as he added more pressure to his grip on your neck. “I want you to make me feel good Johnny” you mumbled.  
Feeling his hand leave your throat, it went south stopping at your right breast, giving it a squeeze. “I bet you don’t even need foreplay, you must be so wet for me already” he kept caressing and kissing your skin, his lips following closely the trace of his palm. The only response he got were the whimpers that left your mouth.  
He let your hands free as he took your shirt off, throwing it to the side, leaving you only with your bra. He kept trailing kisses on your chest and your hands found their way back to his hair, keeping him close. You could feel his teeth on your skin, followed by wet kisses, making sure he leaves a mark everywhere his mouth went to.  
He kept going south, finally reaching your lower abdomen, and looking up at your face. You were flustered, eyelids half close and mouth open, gasping for air. He unbuttoned your pants, slowly, way too slowly, taking them down your legs, leaving you only in your white lacy thong. His eyes were fixed on it as you could feel him taking a deep breath. “You’re going to be the death of me Y/N” he whispered parting your legs.  
You tried to keep them closed, by instinct, and he looked back up at you again. “I promise I’ll make you feel good” he reassured you, opening your legs again. You felt embarrassed for being so exposed for him, his eyes burning on your centre where a patch of wetness could be seen. He traced on finger lightly over it and you flinched at his touch.  
“Look at the mess you’ve made” he said nearing your pussy, kissing it over your thong. The feeling of his lips there made you bit your lip in anticipation. The slowly took it by the hem and started to take it down slowly, finally leaving it swinging on his index finger. “I’m gonna keep these” he said, leaving him on top of his night stand.  
You covered your face in embarrassment when his face levelled back down to your pussy. “I want you to watch me Y/N” his voice was raspy, as he kissed your inner thighs, slowly approaching your centre. You let your hands fall from your face and let them down at your sides, gripping at the fabric of his sheets.  
His index finger gently caressed your pussy, sending tingles through your body and making your hips jerk against it. He lowered his face down and you moaned when you finally felt his lips and tongue pressed on you, tasting you.  
He licked, and his tongue poked in and out from your folds, digging just a little bit inside and then coming out. He repositioned himself to hold your legs apart when you instantly tried to close them. He was sucking and pulling at your clit, making the moans that left your mouth increase, just like the speed of your heart beat.  
You felt his middle finger entering you without notice and you gasped at the feeling of it. “Johnny—“ you muttered out as he curled his finger up, reaching your sweet spot. His eyes darted back at your face, just to see you closing our eyes. You felt a light slap directly on your clit which made you open wide your eyes, your pleasure mixing with pain, almost throwing you off.  
“I said you have to be looking at me, angel” his voice was stern, which only made you feel more aroused. Your juices were coating his finger when he decided to start moving in and out, placing his mouth over your pussy again, and his tongue dancing around your clit.  
Your body started to shake as your feet curled up. “Johnny I—“you tried to talk failing. His finger kept moving in and out, matching the pace of his tongue. You felt an euphoric sensation fill your body. “Cum for me, angel” he said, sending vibrations through your body. “Cum for me, now” he said again, making your world crash at the feeling of your climax.  
Your hands grasped tightly on his hair, keeping him there. He gladly accepted, still working on your clit with his mouth, sucking and pulling, making you cry out while he pushed your orgasm as long as possible.  
Your eyes were still closed when you felt him coming up at your level, his dressed body between your bare legs. Your cheeks were tinted red as you were still biting your lip. You felt overwhelmed.  
“Such a good little slut” you heard his words as he kissed behind your ear, making you shudder. He traced your lips with the finger he had fucked you with. “Open” he demanded. You opened your mouth, tasting yourself on his finger, making him hiss at the image. “Looking all innocent when you entered this room just to be left looking all fucked out like you are now”.  
“I can be your slut, Johnny” you whispered, your eyes still closed, letting yourself loose on the moment. You didn’t care about anything anymore, you didn’t care about your supposed mission, you didn’t care if he was Soojin’s ex.  
You felt too overwhelmed by that orgasm. You couldn’t even open your eyes, too tired.  
Johnny’s cock twitched at how pure you looked, falling asleep after what he supposed it was the first time someone ate you out. His was still between your legs, and your arms where embracing him, keeping him close to you. “Y/N…” he whispered and you only hummed in response. He smiled down and kissed your cheek, reaching the corner of your mouth. “Rest for a while, baby girl” he whispered again, standing up and leaving your body limp.  
With closed eyes, and almost asleep, you reached out for him. “Johnny I’m sorry for leaving you like that again…” your voice was so low he could barely hear you. “Don’t worry Y/N…” was the last thing you heard before drifting off to sleep.  
Opening your eyes slowly, you found yourself on Johnny’s room. It was already dark outside, and you were alone, only with a thin blanket over your naked body. Panic was written all over your face when you realized you had fallen asleep after Johnny ate you out. You felt embarrassed and you just wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
“Well… I left him wanting more, that’s for sure” you whispered to yourself as you were putting on your shirt and jeans. You saw your underwear on his nightstand and decided to leave it there, just like he said.  
Looking at the time on your phone, you realized you’ve been sleeping for the past hour and a half. “Fuck” you cursed under your breath just as the door opened. Johnny entered the room laughing while he had his phone glued to his ear. “Man, gotta leave you, but maybe I’ll see you there tomorrow” he kept talking while looking at you.  
Your eyes were wide open. His charming smile was still directed at you and you couldn’t help but feel how butterflies erupted in your stomach, recalling the events that went down an hour ago. He had a big hoodie on and his hair was a fluffy mess, only making you want to run your hands through it.  
He hung up after saying goodbye and left his body fall down on the bed next to where you were sitting. He loosely wrapped his arm around your waist keeping you still. “Were you planning on sneaking out?” he asked laughing. “I wanted to say goodbye first though” you replied, making him smile against the pillow.  
“Come here” he said making you fall back down on the bed, his chest pressed on your back as he spooned you. “Thank you Johnny, for—“ you started to talk but he stopped you with little kisses on your neck. “You don’t have to be thankful for anything Y/N, you and I had a good time and that’s it” his words were muffled on your skin.  
You turned around to look at him. Sparkles could be seen in his eyes as a little slime crept on his lips, making him squint his eyes. “Do you want to… maybe hang out some other time?” you asked shyly, unable to look at him in the eyes.  
“What? Like a date?” he teased, his hands finding their way under your shirt and staying there, caressing the skin on your stomach. “Well, not like- I mean, you’re really fun to hang out with and-“ you stuttered, feeling stupid for asking him so abruptly. He kept looking at you quietly, smiling at how struggled to choose your words.  
“What I mean is that… you said before that you wanted to get to know me and—I thought, maybe… but like if you don’t want to I totally get it, why would you hang out with a freshman anyway?” by now you were rambling looking at the ceiling, as if you were talking alone. He placed on finger on your cheek, turning your face to look at him.  
“Shut up” he muttered before placing his lips over yours again. This time it felt different, his lips were soft, silky like. It was not a passionate, full of lust, kiss. It was tenderer, like he was almost caressing your lips with his. “Let me take you out on a date then” he said after parting.  
Your surprised expression made him laugh. “What? Can’t I get to know you better having dinner? Does it have to be always in the bedroom?” and now was your turn to laugh at him. “Yes I mean—that’d be nice…” you whispered the last part, looking down at your fingers.  
His hand was still on your stomach, his fingers making patterns. Your heart clenched in your chest when you realized that you were cuddling with Johnny, after him giving you your best orgasm and letting you sleep on his bed, he was now cuddling you. That was a very dangerous situation, you thought.  
“It’s a date then” he mumbled giving you a final kiss on your cheek. 

Days passed by and you and Johnny had gone to already three dates, all of which finished the same way, and you were very grateful for that. He took you out to a very nice restaurant the first time, making you laugh the whole night while he told you about some crazy anecdotes he had with his frat brothers.  
The second date he took you out to the movies. Of course he did the typical yawning while stretching his arms wide, letting his arm fall down around your seat, and making you laugh when you looked over at him where he was just wiggling his eyebrows at you. “Smooth, I know” he whispered way too loud, making everyone around shush him.  
On your third date he had taken you out on a stargazing night. You were between his legs, head on his chest while his hands were rounding your waist. He was leaning on his car, and both of you were silent looking at the sky. Johnny had found that place, a thirty minutes’ drive from your campus, on a hill, on his first year of college and he was very eager to show it to you.  
The only thing that could be heard were crickets. “I like it here” you muttered, afraid of breaking the comfortable silence that wrapping both of us. “Hmm… sometimes I come here to be by myself and think, looking at the stars makes me feel less anxious about any situation” he whispered and you could almost feel like he was about to snap laughing. Turning your head to the side you saw him holding his laugh by biting his lip.  
“You totally made that up” you spoke making him finally let it out, making you laugh too. “Yeah, but it always works, with any girl” he said, looking back up. “Well, I’m sorry for not being like any other girl you’ve come here with” you spoke back not thinking about what you were saying.  
“You’re right” his voice turned softer. Your heart started to thump so hard against your chest you thought it was audible. You turned around in his arms to face him. “Can I ask you something Johnny?”  
“Yeah, shoot” he spoke while he looked for his cigarettes, taking a lighter out from his back pocket. “Why did you break up with Soojin? I mean, if you want to tell me, of course—“ he light up the cig and took a long drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling. “You know Y/N, sometimes people are not how we believe they are and… after some time I realized she had been really faking everything she was feeling for me because I was somewhat popular, because of all of the crazy situations I’ve been in and shit” he explained, finally looking down at you.  
“And she needed that popularity to reach the top on your sorority house, to become president and all that shit” he spoke, taking another drag. “So, she used you?” you asked quietly. He shrugged, looking away. “I mean, she did yeah, and that really hurt me because… I was really feeling it, you know? It’s really fucked up when you make another person fall for you because of something as stupid as a sorority” he scoffed.  
The feeling of guilt hit you on your chest and you looked away from him. You were doing just as she had done with him, it was the same situation. Your own heart clenched on your chest for being such a bad person.  
He took you by the chin and made you look back at him. “Hey, I’m okay now, I learned my lesson” he smiled down at you, which only made you feel guiltier because of your actions. “Not everyone is like Soojin, like—you made me realize that” his voice got lower as he talked looking right at you.  
Second after second passed and guilt was eating you alive, burning in your mind and throat, and constantly reminding you of how cruel you were being with him. “Johnny I—“  
“Let’s just stop talking about it, okay?” he cut you off, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on your lips. It had become normal, him kissing you often like you were a couple, him cuddling you after sex, him falling asleep with you by his side.  
“Okay…” you whispered, not being able to bring up the topic again. Your phone rang, breaking the silence once again you both had achieved. You retired your head off of his chest and groaned, taking your phone out of your back pocket. Soojin’s name was displayed on your screen and Johnny rolled his eyes, looking away. “Pick it up”  
“Hello” you answered, still in Johnny’s embrace as he tightened his arms around you. “Y/N, where are you? We have a reunion with your other sisters to see how they’re doing with their assignments” you heard Soojin’s voice on the other line. “Oh, I totally forgot about it…” you mumbled honestly.  
“How could you forget about it, come home, we gotta talk about you too” her words made you groan as you placed your forehead on Johnny’s chest. He started to caress your hair softly as you kept hearing her voice on the device by your ear. “I—I’ll be there as soon as possible” you told her back, hanging up.  
Taking a deep breathe you shyly looked up at Johnny. “I have to—they’re having a reunion and I forgot about it and—“  
“I’ll take you home, Y/N” he answered, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.  
The ride back home was quiet. The music played softly on the background as his hand caressed your thigh up and down. You could see that he was thinking deeply about something as his eyebrows were furrowed and he kept biting his lip. “You okay?” you asked him softly, taking his hand in yours. He laced your fingers with his and your heart did a flip on your chest by that little action.  
“Yeah, just thinking…” he answered, his eyes still on the road. “About?” your gaze didn’t leave your hands. “About… how beautiful you are” he picked his words carefully. “I’m going to pretend I believe you” you answered him, smiling. 

You sat quietly on Julie’s side listening to all of the girls’ stories about how they achieved or not their missions. You really couldn’t focus on listening to them, Johnny’s words still lingering on your mind. I broke your heart to know you will probably hurt him, and even more knowing that it will end up hurting you too.  
“Y/N?” you heard your name being called, snapping your head up. “Huh?” you asked back, looking at Soojin and Moon, who were both sitting in front of you. “I asked you how was your thing with Johnny going?” her smile didn’t reach her eyes and you felt your stomach sink to the ground.  
“Umm—we’ve talked two or three times and uh…”  
“But you hooked up with him on your first NCT party, right?” Moon asked you back, her eyes lighting up with excitement. “Oh, well actually it wasn’t really—“  
“I saw you with his shirt after coming down from upstairs, you don’t have to lie to us, Y/N” Soojin intervened again making you feel uneasy. “You must hurry up, honey, you only have a month left” she reminded you. “If not, I would be very sad but… you will have to leave” she spoke again, her tone mocking you.  
“But, isn’t this too mean? I—I don’t know if I want to hurt his feelings just because…”  
“Because what? You’re showing us how faithful you can be to this sorority if you achieve what we’ve told you to do” her tone turned stern and you could see her eyes turning colder. Everyone in the room retired their gaze from you and her, looking away. “Yes, I know that but—he’s still a person and I wouldn’t like it if someone did that—“  
“Are you saying you don’t want to keep on fighting for your place in this house?” she didn’t let you finish, batting her eyelashes innocently at you. You opened and closed your mouth but words didn’t come out.  
“No, what I’m trying to say is that the other girls only had to seduce their targets and I have to hurt someone’s feelings, I don’t believe that’s fair” you stood your ground, making some of the girls gasp at your words. “Are you questioning our method of recruiting our sisters?” her eyes were throwing daggers at you and your hands trembled.  
“Look, I—“  
“You have one month left Y/N. If you don’t want to do it you can always pack your stuff and leave, but keep in mind that all of the other sororities will be informed about your less than faithful behaviour”  
You took a deep breath and looked away from her. “That’s what I thought” you heard her say. “Okay sisters, so that’s it, you can go” she finished the reunion.  
You entered your room and let yourself fall down on your bed, defeated by tonight’s events. Why did you have to agree to do this? Why was it so important for you to be in a sorority house? Why wouldn’t you just say no? You kept asking yourself and closing your eyes.  
Johnny’s face appeared on your mind. His kind small smile, his beautiful eyes that squinted every time he laughed making him completely close them. The hugs he gave you from behind making you feel at home. His touch, his caresses, his kisses. You felt like crying knowing you would break his heart, and your own too. Why wouldn’t you just say no to this stupid mission? You asked yourself.  
23:56 Johnny  
u awake? :)  
You just looked at his text and decided to call him. You needed to hear him, you needed him near you. “Y/N? What’s up?” he asked when he picked up. “Do you have any plans?” you asked him, your voice so low he barely heard it. “Well—no I was actually just chilling with the boys, are you okay?” his voice sounded concerned.  
“Yeah I’m okay, I was just thinking about you and—I want to see you Johnny” you whispered, feeling your body hot in embarrassment, just like every time you had to ask him to touch you. He had made very clear he was a vocal guy and he wanted you to be the same as him, he wanted you to show him you needed him.  
“I’ll pick you up in ten, is that okay?” he asked, and you could hear male voices on the background howling at him. “Yeah, perfect” you answered before hanging up.  
You rushed out of the front door of the house after he had texted you that he was outside, quickly hoping into his car. He reached to your side and gave you a kiss, just like the last two times, making your heart jump.  
“How was the reunion?” he asked you, already driving back at his home. “Alright…” you whispered, fidgeting with your fingers on your lap. “Did something upset you, angel?” he asked, taking your hand in order to stop you for doing that. “Huh? No, I just— I wanted to be with you” your voice came out quiet.  
Sadness drained through your whole body, reaching every cell. You felt anxious when he took your hand once again, leading you inside the house you’ve already been a few times before.  
You snuggled closer to Johnny while looking at the movie he had put on for you two. His chest was your new favourite place to lay on, where you could feel his laugh resonate and his heart beating. One of his arms was hugging you closer, his hand feeling the skin on your waist, as the other was comfortably placed behind his head.  
He knew something wasn’t right with you. You were oddly too quiet, just cuddling him without saying a word. “Y/N look at me” he demanded after the movie had finished. You looked up with a pout on your face, unable to wipe it off. “What’s up with you?” he questioned.  
You looked back down, leaving your head on his chest and swinging one of your legs on top of his waist, hugging his torso. “Nothing” you mumbled, words getting lost. He sighed loudly and you felt his chest going up and down. “Did something happen with your sisters?” he spoke again, pushing the topic.  
Every time you recalled the events that had went down that same evening you felt a new wave of sadness travel up and down your whole body, and you just wanted to forget about it. Moving yourself to get on top of him, chest against chest, your legs at each side of his waist, he instantly moved his hands to lay on your ass.  
You kissed him softly, your lips savouring every second you had left with him. “You don’t feel anything for me, right?” you asked him while parting from the kiss. He furrowed his eyebrows at you “what kind of question is that?”  
“I was just thinking about that…” you hesitantly answered. “What? You have a boyfriend or something?” he asked laughing, but you didn’t respond the same way. His face turned serious, his smile dropping. “Don’t fuck with me Y/N, are you in a relationship already?”  
You shook your head no making him sigh. “I can’t say I have feelings for you Y/N” he started off again, moving your chin to look at him. You could see honesty on his dark eyes and that broke you. “But I don’t want to stop this… whatever it is” he whispered. “I feel comfortable around you, just being with you is calming” he confessed.  
You nodded your head, tears pinching in your eyes. You kissed him before he could manage to notice them. You kissed him with force, with passion, as if you didn’t want to ever leave his lips. You moved your hips on top of him. You needed him, more than ever.  
He flipped you over, making you squirm underneath him as his hips slowly rocked against yours, his crotch bumping right into your core. “Baby girl tell me what you want?” he whispered, his lips once again on your neck, where he already knew you had your sweet spot. “Johnny I want you” your words where soft. “I need you” you whispered back.  
He smiled against your skin and moved to take off his shirt, followed by yours closely. “Let me make you forget about anything that’s worrying you” he said, his lips already on your breasts, playing with your already hard nipples. “Focus on me Y/N” he whispered again, as he massaged your other breast.  
You closed your eyes, lost on the sensation he always made you feel. You arched your back, trying to get yourself as closer to him as possible. “You’re so beautiful Y/N” he praised you, moving his head south, trailing soft kisses on your stomach.  
The other times you’ve had sex with him, he had been rougher. His teeth would be tracing your skin, his hand would already be on your clit doing wonders and you would have already cum one time, at least. But not now, he was taking his time. He was softer with his movements, he made sure you felt every touch on your skin, leaving it burning with desire, and that drove you wild.  
You felt yourself already wet, ready for him, when he was taking off your pants. He was lowering his face at your entrance, to make you go crazy with his tongue. He had already figured out what you liked, and he made sure he knew every part of you.  
You took his head in your arms bringing him back up to you, kissing him softly, like he had done on all of your body. “I don’t need foreplay Johnny, I need you. I need to feel you, please” you begged him in a soft voice. The way you talked to him, so innocent, to needy, drove him crazy. He just nodded at your petition. You were in charge tonight.  
He took off quickly his own pants and his underwear on the way. Between your legs, he placed one of your legs around his waist, lining his cock on your entrance, teasing you. “You’re so wet for me angel…” he whispered against your skin. “Only you make me feel like this” you said back.  
Just as you were thinking about what your mouth had just said you felt him slowly going inside of you. He took his time at the start, as always, adjusting himself into you. But this time he made everything slower, making you dizzy at the pleasure he was giving you. “Johnny…” you closed your eyes as your head moved to the side, hitting the pillow.  
He rocked his hips in and out slowly, feeling every inch of you open for him. “You take me so good angel…” he couldn’t keep himself from moaning. He had always made you feel good, but this time – this time was different. His breathing was inconsistent matching yours.  
His cock hit the right places inside of you, as he buried himself as deep as possible. You could already feel all of the hickeys that he was probably leaving on your neck and collarbone, trying to shut himself up.  
Johnny stood up a little, situation himself to a more comfortable position as he speeded up his pace. He took one of your hands and laced his fingers with yours, keeping it above your head. The sensation was too much for you already, as he added his fingers on your clit, circling it with your juices.  
The orgasm started to build up inside of you. “My sweet girl” he didn’t stop praising you, soft words leaving his lips which only made you even more sensitive. He knew you needed to hear those words, reassuring you that he was there and he would be as long as the thing between you two lasted. “My angel”.  
The growls that left his mouth mixed with the already loud moans that left yours, as his hips started to rock faster, his fingers working on your clit and his mouth still on your collarbone. You gripped his other hand, his fingers still laced with yours. “Johnny I’m gonna—“  
“Do it baby girl, cum for me…” he speeded up. The sweat on his body mixed with yours as he tried to keep both of you as close to each other as possible. “Show me how good you can be for me” he whispered again. “Let yourself go Y/N, cum for me baby…” he kept whispering and you felt your climax wash over you.  
He kept pounding into you until he pulled out, cumming on your stomach. Your legs trembled and your breathing was erratic, still feeling the pleasure he brought you to once again.  
With your eyes still closed, you felt him get up and cleaning you with a damp cloth, and then retuning back to cuddle you. He covered both of you with the blanket and just stayed silent, spooning you from behind.  
His hand found its place on your breast, keeping you close to him. “You always make me feel so good, Johnny” you whispered to him, afraid to wake him up in case he was already asleep. “Stay the night” he answered back, his breath hitting the back of your neck.  
Your body froze, he had never actually asked you to stay the night. Yes, maybe you cuddled after having sex but you always left, feeling like sleeping with him would get too intimate. And now he was asking you just that, to get more of you. To wake up with you by his side.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” he spoke again, as an answer to your silence. “Isn’t that… too intimate?” you asked, blushing hard at your own question. “If sleeping with you in my arms means getting more intimate with you, then I want it” he answered back, his voice raspy and sleepy.  
The anxiety that build up on your chest didn’t let you sleep. After what felt like hours, he was peacefully breathing behind you, his hand still keeping you close to his body. But you couldn’t shut your mind up, constantly reminding you that you will have to stop this before it gets too much. You felt your heart hurt at the idea of breaking things off with him, and the dry tears on your face were the proof of that.  
You still had one month with Johnny. You still had time to spend with him, but you knew that the more time you were together, the more hurt you will cause, to both of you. 

Days passed by and so did weeks. Johnny had made himself a place in your everyday life, whether it was texting you every day, waiting for you outside of your classes or just calling you to go over at his and spend the night.  
You grew accustomed to being by his side all the time, you knew his normal life schedule as well as his habits. He made your heart feel happy, made you smile with simple details like bringing you coffee when you were on the library working on your classes and homework. He was the one making you fall for him and not the other way around, like it had to be.  
You made a good job keeping the thoughts of breaking things off with him aside, trying to avoid them, but it wasn’t easy since Soojin was always there to remind you of what you had to do. “You only have one day left, Y/N” she told you while she made breakfast for the both of you “we will be throwing a party tomorrow, and you have to show us if you have Johnny around your finger” she winked at you.  
You just nodded at her, afraid of accepting the fact that you couldn’t stop whatever was going on with you and Johnny. “What—what are you planning to do?” you asked her, stuttering because of the nervousness you felt. She looked at you smiling. “Well, I was thinking of introducing you to everyone here as an official sister and then…” she stopped, sipping from her coffee, “you will admit in front of everyone that you achieved you spot on the house because you played the player” she spoke with a mischievous grin on her face, “you will admit, in front of Johnny and everyone else, that everything was a lie”.  
Your felt your heart sink to the ground and the blood leaving your face. “Isn’t that a bit cruel?” you asked her shyly. “Cruel? Don’t tell me you feel something towards him” she laughed, turning her attention back to her breakfast. “No! Of course not!” you hurriedly added. “That’s good, because, if you did then you would have to leave the house because you broke a very important rule” she finished off.  
You couldn’t stop thinking about her words. The thought of hurting and humiliating Johnny like that in front of everyone else made your heart shatter every time.  
“What’s on your mind?” he asked you while you both had lunch that same day. You just shook your head at him, avoiding his gaze. “Nothing serious” you answered back, giving him one of your fakest smiles. He nodded his head at you dropping the topic. “You know, we are invited to your sorority house party tomorrow” he informed you, as if you didn’t know about it.  
“Are you gonna come?” you asked him, picking the food on your plate, your appetite leaving your body suddenly. “Yeah, it’s going to be fun to trash your house” he said winking at you. You smiled looking down, your heart beating loud and fast against your chest. “I think is going to be boring, maybe there’s something better to do tomorrow” you tried to convince him.  
“What? Soojin hasn’t invited us to one of her parties in ages because of what happened between me and her, maybe this is her way of apologizing” he said “and, there’s free alcohol, we have to be stupid to not go” he added laughing. “Yeah... maybe you’re right” you said softly. 

Knocking on Julie’s door you looked out for her advice since it was nearly impossible for you to focus on anything other than Johnny. After having lunch with him you went straight home, guilt eating you alive inside, making you feel sick. “What’s up baby?” she said when you plopped down on her bed, covering your face with one of her fluffy pillows.  
“Julie I don’t want to do it” you spoke, your words muffled by the pillow. “You what?” she asked confused. “I don’t’ want to do it” you repeated throwing the pillow away, frustration taking all over your body. “I don’t want to stop whatever I have with Johnny” you muttered, the feeling of sadness making your mouth go dry. “I just—this shouldn’t be this way! I shouldn’t have agreed on doing this! It is unfair for him! And for me!” you spoke, tears gathering in your eyes.  
“Y/N…” she whispered sitting near you, crossing her legs. “Look at me” Julie took your hands into hers but you shook your head no, knowing that you would break down if you moved your gaze from the white ceiling. “Y/N” she repeated herself, her tone stern.  
You blinked twice trying to keep your tears in and looked back at her, making a pout unconsciously. “You don’t feel nothing towards Johnny” she said, her eyes cold as winter. “You were just messing with him, achieving your task and obtaining your deserved place in this house” she grasped your hands harder, and you just looked down at them. “But i—“  
“No but’s baby” she cut you off, “Johnny was just a game, and sometimes we tend to confuse out feelings, okay? You will see that in no time you will have forgotten about Johnny” she smiled at you, “because you will realize you have never felt anything towards him”.  
You gulped, your heart breaking at every word that left her mouth. Maybe she was right, you have never been given all of the attention Johnny has given to you. He had made you feel things that you’ve never felt before, maybe that’s why you thought you loved him, but that’s impossible. You couldn’t have fallen for him in less than two months, right? You tried to convince your own mind and heart that there were no feelings for Johnny. Only physical attraction.  
“But, I just think about what I have to do tomorrow night and… imagining him hurt, hurts me, you know? I just—“  
“It’s normal Y/N. We are humans, and we empathize with each other. If he really feels something for you he will be hurt, but, let’s be real” she scoffed, “we’re talking about Johnny, I highly doubt he feels something towards you” she finished, totally breaking your heart.  
Biting your lip you thought about her words. They made sense. You were talking about Johnny. Everyone knew him, everyone talked about him. He has been with more girls than anyone you know. You didn’t even know if he was seeing someone else at the same time he was talking with you, so the chances of him feeling something remotely close to love were almost non-existent.  
“I guess you’re right…” you whispered, looking back at the ceiling. “But don’t be sad, honey” she spoke again, her silky voice making you draw your attention back at her, “there are plenty of boys out there dying to be with you, I know some of them” she winked.  
But you didn’t want any of them, you thought. You only wanted to feel Johnny’s hands around your body, only his lips and his eyes on you.  
“Look at me, Y/N. I don’t want you sad anymore, go to Johnny and fuck him for the last time, and tomorrow night you will see that he has never felt anything for you, I hate to break it to you but that’s the only truth” she shrugged. “Johnny Suh doesn’t know how to love”.  
After that conversation and with your heart broken into million pieces, you decided to go and be with him for the last time. With your heart in your sleeve, you stood in front of his house, waiting for someone to open.  
“Aye, Y/N! I didn’t know you were coming” Yuta was the one to welcome you into the house, his big smile making you feel comfortable. “Yeah I—is Johnny here?” you asked him, following him into the kitchen where he was making himself dinner. “No but I— I think he’s coming soon, he had some shit to do with Haechan” he answered unfazed. “But you can stay here and wait for him, did you have dinner already? You want some?” he asked you pointing down at his own plate.  
You smiled kindly at him but declined. “Okay then, how’s everything goin’? I mean besides the Johnny topic, I know that’s goin’ very well” he scoffed at his own words, starting to eat his meal. You furrowed your eyebrows at him. “What do you mean by that?”  
Yuta’s surprised face looked at you. “What do I mean? I haven’t seen Johnny this excited for a girl since Soojin” he spoke without looking at you, as he stood up to take a glass of water for himself. “He talks a lot about you, but you didn’t hear it from me” he winked at you smiling big.  
The words got stuck on your throat and your mouth went dry. Why did he have to tell you that? Why was he being this honest with you? This only made everything harder for you and your heart. “It’s only a crush, don’t— don’t get it twisted” you answered, smiling awkwardly back at him. He opened his mouth to argue that idea but the doors of the kitchen opened, a very sweaty Johnny and Haechan entering.  
“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” Johnny asked you. Everyone was already used to his pet names, so no one was surprised when he talked like that, not even you. “I came to see you, a little surprise” you spoke back, trying to keep your hands from trembling. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked at his friends, “I hope you find someone like Y/N someday” he said making them laugh.  
“Might fuck around and shoot my shot with her” Yuta answered him earning a glare from Johnny. “Might fuck around and beat your ass” he spoke quickly, as you smiled looking at him.  
After saying goodbye to the boys, you both headed to his room. Yuta’s words still ran through your mind but you couldn’t let yourself believe him. You had to make everything possible to erase the idea of Johnny being excited about you off of your mind. Or, at least, you had to make yourself believe he didn’t think about you that way.  
“Johnny, I have a question” you spoke as he was getting changed into sweats, you were sitting down on his bed, your hands on your lap, fingers fidgeting. “What is it” he asked without looking back at you.  
You took a deep breathe, hearing your own heart beat on your chest. “I’ve heard you’ve been sleeping around with other girls and—“  
“What?” he suddenly snapped looking back at you. He was shirtless, his body standing tall, his muscles showing at which your mouth watered. “Where did you hear that?” he asked again, his full attention on you now. Your eyes travelled around the room, unable to look at him. “Um—I… I heard it around campus” you said in a low voice.  
“And you believe whatever you hear from strangers?” he asked scoffing. “C’mon Y/N, I thought you were smarter than that” he turned around once again, looking for a shirt to put on. “I mean, why wouldn’t I? You’re known around to be—“  
“To be what?” he snapped once again with an annoyed tone of voice now.  
“To be a little bit of a—a womanizer?” your cringed at your own words. “I mean, everyone knows you’re well known between girls, we talk to each other” you brought yourself to look at him in the eyes. He grimaced at your words and sighed. “Look Y/N, I know girls talk, and I also know girls lie” he said, “so, go ahead and believe them instead of me”.  
“Well I mean—it’s not something bad either” your voice came hesitant. “What I’m trying to say is that… there’s nothing between us, right? We can still see other people… right?” you asked, stuttering and still fidgeting with your fingers on your lap.  
It hurt you to be say those words but you had to prove yourself he didn’t have feelings towards you. His face was serious now. He looked you up and down, biting the inside of his cheek, deeply thinking of what to answer. “Well… we’re not official, you’re right but—“  
“So, we can still talk to other people and… you know—that’s why I just wanted to talk about what I heard, because—“  
“But Y/N, even if we’re not something official or—or whatever you want to call it, I haven’t been hooking around with anyone else” his words hit you right into your chest, as your palms started to sweat. “Have you?” he asked you, moving to step closer to you.  
“No” you answered softly, barely audible. “But I just wanted to make that clear, that we-“  
“So you’re interested in someone else” he spoke louder now.  
You bit your lip looking up at him and standing up. “What if I was interested in someone else?” you asked, with a sudden burst of courage. “What if you were--? This is pure bullshit” he turned around, and you followed him. “What? You think no one else would be interested in me? Are you really—“  
“No! What I’m saying is that you barely open up to me, it seems… unbelievable to think that you’re talking with someone else, it’s not something you would do” he said as if he was stating the obvious. “Something I would do? Johnny you don’t know me that well” you said back, still behind him.  
He turned around, blenching his jaw. “Where is all of this coming from!? Why are you acting like this!?” his face showed no sign of kindness. “Acting like what? I’m just trying –“  
“You’re being a brat, Y/N” his voice flowed through your mind, suddenly feeling overpowered by him once again. “And do you know what little brats like you get?” he asked, stepping closer. You gulped and stepped backwards, trying to get away, but he kept walking.  
“They get punished Y/N” his voice was now raspy, barely above a whisper. “Johnny…” you tried to talk but he shut you up with a kiss. It was a heavy kiss, full of passion. His hand landed on your throat, keeping you on the spot as his tongue danced around your mouth. He parted, taking your lower lip between his teeth, pressing enough for you to feel it.  
“Look at me” he demanded, and your eyes slowly darted up to his. “What were you thinking, my sweet girl” he whispered, placing your hair behind your ear. You didn’t dare to speak, only looking at his handsome features. His tall frame made you want to both curl into his embrace and at the same time shrink away.  
“Turn around and bend over” his voice was stern, deep, low. You took a deep breath and then bent forward, placing your hands on the bedspread. You closed your eyes, expecting his touch. And there was a momentary pause before his hand was placed on your thigh. He stroked you gently, and reached up to flip the skirt you were wearing.  
He started to stroke your ass, gently rubbing circles as he spoke. “If you want me to stop just say red”, he kept moving his hand up and down, and you already felt yourself getting wet. “Look at this panties… they remind me of the first one I saw on you, the lacy white ones, do you remember them?” his finger hooked under the hem and he slowly tugged them down, as he talked, just to stop before reaching your knees.  
“Just like this…” you heard his voice again, “you look like an obedient little slut”. That statement made you feel warm inside. You wanted to be obedient for him, you wanted to be his slut. “But you’re not” he spoke again, making your heart sink. With that, you felt his soft touch leave your skin, and a sharp smack resonated, making you gasp.  
It didn’t hurt, but the sound came as a surprise. A second smack followed the first, and he alternated cheeks, peppering you ass with short sharp blows.  
Suddenly, you felt his fingers into your pussy. “Aren’t you wet… what a dirty girl”.  
His words made you bury your head into the bedspread, your face red in embarrassment. He withdrew his finger and you let out a whine, you couldn’t help but whimper feeling how horny you’ve gotten just by him spanking you. He ran his fingers up and into your pussy, feeling how soaked you’ve gotten.  
Your pussy clenched around his fingers as a soft moan escaped your mouth. “Johnny—“ you wanted to let him know how good he was making you feel, but your mind couldn’t come up with anything coherent at the moment. His fingers kept working on you as he lowered his face to your pussy. You felt his tongue on your clit at that drove you wild.  
Your grip on the bedspread was tight as you tried to keep yourself silent. “Do you want to cum, angel?” his voice came sweet, just like the other times and you nodded your head vigorously at his words, almost reaching your high when he moved his hand and mouth away from your pussy, leaving you on the edge.  
You sighed and slowly stood up, sitting on the bed with your legs under you and turning around to see his smug face looking down at you. He bit his lip as you pleaded with your face for your climax. “Why did you do that?” you whined at him. He smiled and caressed your face. “Because that’s your punishment, angel. You won’t be cumming until I let you tonight… I’m making sure you won’t act up again” he spoke, as his thumb neared your mouth.  
You obediently opened up, sucking on his thumb as his eyes never left yours.  
He slowly removed his sweats as his hard cock stood in front of your face. You looked up at him, as if you were asking permission to touch him and he neared his cock to your mouth. He replaced his thumb with it and you gladly accepted him into your mouth.  
His eyes were full of lust looking down at your mouth stuffed. Your eyes gathered with tears by his size pressing on your throat, making you gag. He held your head in place by holding your hair, moving your head at the pace he wanted. “Oh my—your mouth is amazing, angel” he whispered, still moving your head as he pleased.  
He started to aggressively face fuck you, and you kept sucking trying to be good for him. He was being messy, your saliva falling down to your own body. Tears finally spilled form your eyes when he stopped, moving away from your mouth. “Why are you crying, angel?” he cooed, crunching down to your level. “You want me to make you feel good?” he asked, pushing the tears away with his thumbs.  
You nodded looking at him, the arousal that you felt was too much. You needed him to touch you, you needed him inside of you. He pushed you softly by your shoulders as you laid on your back, looking up at him.  
He positioned himself between your legs, stroking himself looking down at you. “Look how beautiful you are when you’re obedient, baby girl” he whispered, his eyes roaming on your body. He leaned down on you, his lips catching yours, hungry. Your arms fell on his broad shoulders, embracing him, as your legs rounded his waist, trying to get him closer to you.  
He positioned himself on your entrance, his lips leaving hot wet kisses down your neck. “I need you, Johnny” you whined, waiting for him to go inside of you. And without a chance of repeating yourself, he was in one stroke inside of you, filling you up. You moaned louder than what you would’ve liked and pressed your nails into the skin of his shoulders.  
“Keep it louder baby girl, make everyone know in this house who’s making you feel this good” his raspy voice made you clench your pussy around him as he slowly started to move in and out of you. Your moans got louder as his pace started to speed up.  
Your mind felt dizzy as he kept stroking that sweet spot inside of you, his cock hitting it constantly. Your toes curled as you tried to keep his body closer as possible, skin to skin. Your eyes rolled back and you couldn’t stop whining his name. “My dirty little slut” he kept whispering against your skin. “You want to be good for me, angel?” he asked and you nodded, closing your eyes tightly, trying to stop yourself from cumming, waiting for his demand.  
He kept going in and out, now faster than before. You were at the edge, holding it. “I can’t hold it longer, Johnny” you muttered, clenching your jaw tightly. His hand landed back on your throat and he added pressure to it, making you dizzy. “Be a good little slut and cum for me angel” his voice louder now.  
And you did. The climax took over your body as a lighting. Your legs quivered around his waist, trying to close themselves as he kept pounding into you, pushing your orgasm to last longer, which only made you more sensitive. “Johnny I can’t –“ you tried to talk but he didn’t stop moving.  
“No baby” he said, as his hips kept slamming into yours, it felt good but you were too sensitive, feeling how a second orgasm was building into you. “You gon’ be a whore and cum again?” he asked, not slowing down, trying to reach his own high.  
You opened your mouth wide but no sounds were heard, your eyes rolled back and your back arched off the mattress. You screamed his name, your heart pounding into your chest so loud you thought it would jump out. He took his cock out of your pussy and jerked until he came on your belly, making a mess.  
Your legs felt limp and you just couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes. You felt overwhelmed by those two orgasms, still trying to get your breath to normal. Everything around you went pitch black and your body felt like floating.  
You only heard Johnny move around the room, and then you felt him cleaning you up, after that the bed sank by his weight and he spooned you, whispering lovely things into your ear as he kissed your bare shoulder. You wanted to answer him, turn around and kiss him, but you were too tired, too exhausted. 

Still doing your make up in your room, you could already hear the loud music coming from the outside, where everyone was already drinking and dancing. You were trying to avoid that moment you frightened most, keeping yourself busy with mindless things.  
A knock on your door made you snap, feeling relive when you saw Julies head pop, with a big smile on her face. She was carrying two red plastic cups filled with whatever alcohol she was drinking, giving one of them to you. “Why are you still hiding here? Drink this” he asked, standing close to where you were sitting in front of your desk.  
“I’m not hiding I-“ you answered, sipping from the cup and grimacing at the taste. “What are you drinking?” you asked making her huff. “Look, Y/N, the party has started already an hour ago and you’re here just doing—doing nothing”  
“I was retouching my make up” your voice came out quiet.  
She took your by your arms and made you stand up. “You don’t need to retouch anything, you look stunning, as usual” he smiled at you, trying to bring your confidence back up. “Now get your ass downstairs and try to have some fun”  
“How am I supposed to have fun when I have to—I have to do that?” you asked her, trying to stop her from leaving the room. She pressed the red cup against your chest and looked sternly. “Drink this and forget about Johnny” she spoke.  
You took a deep breath and drank the rest of the alcohol in the cup, clenching your jaw. The loud music filled your ears once you stepped downstairs, laughs and people screaming, dim lights and smoke. The atmosphere made you dizzy, thanks to the drink Julie had made you finish just minutes ago.  
You lost her on the crowd rapidly and made your way to the kitchen, where you knew you could find more alcohol in order to build the courage you needed to confront the situation. There were way more people in the house than what you imagined, all the stranger faces you didn’t know but acted like you did.  
Smiling left and right when you received compliments because of your outfit, or just because the boys were trying to flirt, you successfully sneaked into the kitchen, just to find it fully packed with people doing drinking games.  
“I’m the king of beer pong! Y’all can’t win on this shit!” you heard a high pitched voice scream knowing that his owner was Johnny’s friend and brother, Haechan. Everyone was gathered around the long table filled with cups, hyping the players when it was their turn.  
You turned your attention to Haechan’s team and you found Yuta standing closely behind him, his eyes focused on the cups in front of him, his hair in a low ponytail just like the first time you saw him, dressed all black.  
At the other side of Haechan was Johnny, we was wearing a loose fit. One of his multiple big hoodies that hug his body perfectly and a cap backwards, showing perfectly his features. He was also focused, talking to Haechan like he was his coach.  
Their loud voices filled the once again when they won another cup, making the rival team drink. You scoffed at the image before you and made your way to the other side to fill your own cup. The loud bass accompanied the rhythm of your own heartbeat, feeling like it would break your ribs to jump out of your chest.  
“Hey beautiful” Johnny’s voice startled you when he spoke near your ear, his hand slipping to grab your waist. You turned around to look up at him, his eyes sparkling and red because of the alcohol on his system and, what you assumed, the join between his fingers. You smiled up at him he leaned down to place a quick peck on your lips.  
“Are you having fun?” you asked him, knowing very well the answer. He laughed at your question and took a drag from the joint, “what kind of question is that? Where were you, by the way?” he asked, his hand never leaving your waist, his full attention on you instead of the game.  
“Just getting ready” you awkwardly answered, looking around the room. He followed your eyes around and bit the inside of his cheek. “What, you’re checking if your sisters are around?” he asked with an annoying tone. Your eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up. “I’m just—“  
“They don’t know about this, right?” he asked nodding, already answering his own question. “Well Johnny—you already know about—“  
“Yeah, I know” he said, removing his hand from your waist and turning himself to look back at the table where the boys were still playing. You bit your lip at his reaction, he really got annoyed because he thought you haven’t told your sisters about him. Forcing the alcohol down your throat, you left the room hearing his loud laugh in the background.  
You paced around the house talking with random people you knew from your classes and people you met that same night. Every time you saw Soojin entering the room you slipped between the people, avoiding to meet her, knowing very well that the time of you making your appearance in front of everyone was near.  
But, as much as you wanted to, you couldn’t avoid her all night long. That’s when she surprised you from behind when you were pouring another cup for yourself. “Hey babe” her high pitched voice made you flinch. “Are you ready?” her wide eyes were also red.  
You took a deep breath and turned around to see who was in the room, spotting Johnny on the corner, his cup in hand, heavy eyelids as some girls were trying to talk with him at which he only rolled his eyes making them laugh. “I’m not ready, but let’s get over with this” you answered her and she clapped her hands excitedly. Her eyes followed yours to where Johnny was standing, and for a brief moment their eyes met.  
She took your wrist and dragged you to the living room. Standing up on the coffee table that was already trashed with too many empty cups, she helped you up. Over the sound of the music she singled another sister to turn it down, at which the whole house went silent, only the voices of everyone there filling it.  
Your cheeks felt hot for being the centre of attention with Soojin at your side. She made everyone gather around her and you noticed Johnny entering the room followed by Yuta, both talking about something funny and not paying attention to you.  
“Hello everyone, I hope y’all are having a good time” she spoke and everyone cheered. “But, I’m making this little interruption to present you all our now very official sister!” she shouted bring you on the front and everyone cheered for you. Your sisters chanting your name and the rest clapping for you.  
You turned your attention to the back of the room where Johnny stood, his smirk very visible as he clapped at you too. “And, you may all be asking yourselves why our dear Y/N is only know being recognized as an official sister?” she asked. “Well, she had a task ad she did very very well, right Y/N? Will you tell everyone in the room what you were told to do?”  
Her mischievous smile looked around the room, her eyes falling straight on Johnny. Your mind felt dizzy, looking at all of the faces, not being able to focus on anyone. Your palms were sweaty and your hands trembled. “Well, first of all thanks to Soojin and my sisters for accepting me” you extended your arms pointing at the girls sprawled around the room.  
You felt Soojin’s eyes on you, burning wholes, as you tried to find your voice and words. It was more difficult than what you have imagined, and you felt like the rehearsing you did in your room hours ago didn’t help you at all.  
“As some of you may already know, I—I have been messing around with a boy…” you started, not really sure what to say. Your eyes landed on Johnny as his smirk never left his face, “and he is here now” you spoke again, “his name is Johnny and you all know who he is” your words made everyone laugh and turn their heads to where he was standing, smiling back at you, “… we’ve been seeing each other for about two months now, a very intense journey…” you looked down at your feet and back up, “but I have to make something public”.  
His eyes narrowed at you, confused by that last statement. “This house has a golden rule that says that the ex of another sister is forbidden” you spoke again, and you could almost feel Soojin’s smug smile on her face, “what—what I’m trying to say is that…” you voice trembled, “Johnny, all this time—“ you voice broke, as you avoided his now very dark eyes.  
“Johnny, all of this was a game” you spoke again and you could hear some gasps from coming from everyone around, “I have never felt anything for you, I-- I had to make you believe that, to… to have my place here” you spoke, without looking at him. “I hope you understand that all of this was a lie” you finished, looking back at Soojin who was smiling brightly at you.  
A knot on your throat made it impossible for you to keep talking, so you decided to step off the table. You felt hot tears pooling around in your eyes. “She’s just so lovely, good job Y/N!” Soojin shouted from behind, and you just walked across the crowd, trying to reach where Johnny was, but he wasn’t there.  
The music started to blast again and you couldn’t keep the tears anymore, as they slipped down your cheeks, followed by a black trial of make-up. You saw Yuta’s back as he exited the room and followed quickly, taking him by the hand before he could fully leave the room. “Yuta where is—“  
His eyes were cold and the big smile that made you laugh wasn’t there anymore, he looked down at where you hand was grasping his arm and you immediately retired it. “Where is Johnny?” you asked again, wiping off the tears off your face. “Look Y/N, I don’t know what you’re playing at but, stay away from Johnny” his voice was low and it made you shiver. “Yuta no, I have to—“  
“You don’t have to do shit!” he snapped, his face grimaced looking you up and down, “forget about him, Y/N. He doesn’t want to talk with you, I can assure you that” his words filled with hatred hit you right in the chest, leaving you speechless. “But I have to explain him” you spoke again, following him as he was making his way out of the house.  
Everyone’s gaze followed you and Yuta. “Yuta, please!” you snapped, taking him by the shoulder and making him turn around to look at you. “You’re pathetic Y/N” he answered keeping his voice low, “you knew what that bitch did to him, you knew he was very much into you and, even knowing all that, you did the same fucking shit” he spoke, increasing the guilt you already felt inside of you.  
“If you want to do something right, just stay away from him, Y/N.” those were his last words before he moved back and left you standing alone on the hallway, your tears spilling down your face and your hands trembling. You did it.  
You successfully destroyed everything you had with him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more of my work on taeils.tumblr.com


End file.
